


No Ragrets

by crystal_aces



Series: Bellarke Fic Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Valentine's Day AU</p><p>Clarke glanced down at the paper in her hand again. It may have been the cutest and corniest thing she had ever received - especially from Bellamy. She knew she’d be saving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ragrets

Clarke stared at the whiteboard blankly. Her head was resting on her left hand, keeping it up. Mr. Kane’s voice was background noise as he talked about Macbeth. She felt her bleary eyes slowly closing with each passing second. She forced her eyes back open, also stifling a yawn.

She had stayed up the night before until 3 AM studying for her AP Biology test she had that day. She had 4 cups of coffee to thank for that, but now at the end of the day, the tiredness was hitting her hard. Kane had already called her out twice for nodding off in class. But really whose fault was it that English was her last period? Not her’s.

Clarke glanced at the clock that was displayed mockingly over the doorway of the classroom. She still had another 20 minutes until the end of the period. She quietly groaned.

Then she flinched, because something had hit her in the back of the head. She turned around, frowning at the person behind her, not entirely surprised.

Bellamy Blake.

Despite her frown, Bellamy wasn’t looking at her. In fact, he was doodling in his notebook, obviously paying as much attention to the lesson as she was. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do next. As she turned back towards the board, she felt and heard something crinkle between her back and the chair. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she reached behind her, grabbing a folded up paper that was lodged there. As she faced forwards again, she unfolded the paper - and chuckled.

The paper had obviously been printed off the internet. On it were the words, “You’d have no ragrets being my Valentine, you know what I’m sayin?” Right next to it was a picture of the ridiculous character that the words were modeled after from the movie _We’re The Millers_. The card was addressed to Princess, from The King.

Clarke smiled broadly, knowing exactly who it had come from. How many times had they seen the movie together on a Friday night when they were trying to unwind from a busy week? Clarke peeked behind her again. Bellamy was still looking down at his notebook, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

Clarke glanced down at the paper in her hand again. It may have been the cutest and corniest thing she had ever received - especially from Bellamy. It had a special meaning to them and was funny at the same time. She knew she’d be saving it.

In the past few weeks that Clarke and Bellamy had started to - well she wasn’t sure what to call it. Hooking up seemed too emotionally detached, but dating seemed too forward. They had never really discussed their status, just enjoying each other as they were. It wasn’t like it was being kept a secret either, the whole school knew that although they may not be dating, they belonged to each other. Although Clarke and Bellamy were both suspicious of Octavia and Raven for that, feeling they had been the ones to scare off anyone interested in either of them. They would never admit it, but they were secretly grateful. But in the past few weeks that they had become a _thing_ , they had never mentioned Valentine’s Day, even as it was slowly approaching. They both knew it was coming up, but she had assumed he wouldn’t want to make a big deal out of it. It surprised her how happy she was that she was wrong.

She smiled softly. Suddenly she didn’t feel so mind numbingly tired anymore.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When the bell finally rang, Clarke practically sprinted out of the door. She couldn’t have gotten out faster, yearning to go home and take a very long nap. She was almost out the door when out of nowhere a hand wrapped around her arm, quickly bringing her to a stop. She smirked, knowing exactly who it was. And even though she desperately wanted sleep, there was something she was even more desperate for.

Before turning around, Clarke smoothed her smirk out, relaxing her face. She turned, staring up into his deep chocolate eyes innocently. Looking up at Bellamy’s face, she realized how badly she wanted to lean up and kiss the freckles that fanned across his nose and the tops of his cheeks. Her face never reflected her inner thoughts, remaining impassive.

“Hey,” she said. She knew the simplicity of it would infuriate him. She wasn’t wrong.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You gonna give me an answer?”

She struggled to keep the corners of her mouth down as she pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. “An answer to what, Bellamy?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, glaring. She would have been intimidated if he didn’t look so adorable. “You know what, princess.”

Clarke decided to throw him a bone. She couldn’t keep up the charade much longer anyway. “Oh, you mean this?” she asked, holding up the folded paper in her hand. “Didn’t realize it was a question.”

However, what she did realize was that it was possible for him to glare even harder. She laughed loudly, pulling his resistant body closer to her. She slid her hands up his arms, wrapping them behind his neck and playing with the curls that were there. She smirked when she saw that his eyes were no longer narrowed and that he was fighting a smile.

“I will gladly be your Valentine,” she said, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her, but his strong hands grasped her hips gently. “How kind of you. You couldn’t have just said that from the start?”

Clarke snorted. “No. That wouldn’t be fun. You needed to suffer a little bit.”

He rolled his eyes at her again, but smirked. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. When she groaned lightly after he pulled away, he laughed. He lowered her arms from around his neck, where they continued to play with his curls enticingly. He rested an arm lazily on her shoulders, guiding her towards the exit. Clarke mumbled something under her breath about stupidly hot boys being teases.

He smirked. “Come on, princess. Let’s talk about what we’re gonna do for Valentine’s Day.”

Clarke smiled, leaning into him. She definitely wasn’t falling for this stupidly hot boy. Definitely not.

(She was so screwed)


End file.
